


Over and Over

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, POV Female Character, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...И я вновь впускаю тебя в свой мир, раскрывая рёбра и запуская бабочек, чтобы вечером заснуть в слезах, а утром позволить тебе затянуть меня в бесконечную пропасть безответной любви.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спустя месяц наконец-то вышло что-то выдавить из себя.
> 
> Я честно пытался убрать повторы местоимений, но я не знаю, на что заменить их. У меня с этим вечная проблема.

Я никак не могла перестать плакать, листая твою стену и смотря на ваши фотографии в обнимку. Внутри всё горело. Было чертовски больно от осознания того, что ты предпочла другую. Хотелось просто перестать существовать, раз тебе наплевать на меня. Ты каждый раз доводила меня до истерики, пересылая вашу переписку и тем самым снова и снова разбивая моё сердце на миллион осколков. От бессилия я готова была выть и лезть на стену, а потом просто лежать и смотреть в одну точку, ожидая конца очередного серого дня и убеждая себя, что завтра я покончу с этим.  
  
Но, просыпаясь и обнаруживая от тебя «доброе утро», я вновь влюбляюсь в тебя. Снова и снова. Каждый день. Внутри загорается надежда, что ещё есть шанс. Что всё будет по-другому. И я вновь впускаю тебя в свой мир, раскрывая рёбра и запуская бабочек. Чтобы вечером засыпать в слезах, а утром позволить тебе затянуть меня в бесконечную пропасть безответной любви. А ты будешь продолжать заигрывать со мной, не давая надежду на что-то большее. Я позволяю тебе использовать меня, не требуя ничего взамен, но при этом не понимаю, зачем это делаю.  
  
Я миллион раз пыталась забыть тебя, выбросить из головы, блокировала твой номер, твои бесконечные фейки, но после этого чувствовала себя только хуже. У меня начиналась ломка без тебя, как у наркомана. Я чувствовала себя мёртвым телом без души. Надолго меня никогда не хватало, и я, вытерев слёзы, извинялась, снова добавляла тебя в друзья, запуская цикл по новой. Замкнутый круг, из которого мне никогда не вырваться, пока не поставлю здравый смысл выше несбыточных грёз. Но я слишком слабая.  
  
Снова начинаю преследовать, пристально следить за твоим списком друзей и неизменным семейным положением «есть подруга», которое каждый раз доводило до бешенства и желания убивать. Иногда закрадывались мысли встать и уйти, но они тут же терялись в пучине моря остальных. И снова боль. И снова слёзы. И снова утро… И снова мигающее уведомление «+1 новое сообщение». Моя жизнь протекала однообразно, я жила лишь перепиской с тобой, чтобы хоть так стать ближе. Но у тебя не было времени на кого-то, кроме неё…  
  
Я пыталась не влюбиться в тебя, но с каждым разом становилось сложнее, а внутри я всё больше сгнивала вместе с костями. Круги под глазами стали темнее ночи, а кожа бледной, как снег. Я не помню, когда в последний раз высыпалась или выходила на улицу. Я просто бездумно тратила свою жизнь в ожидании заветного значка «онлайн», забыв обо всём, кроме своих проблем. Мне оставалось только грустить по былым временам, меланхолично перебирая их в своей голове и вспоминать дни, когда мы общались днями напролёт, когда я могла прикоснуться к тебе рукой, обнять, когда мы ещё были вместе…  
  
_А ты даже не пыталась мне помочь, раз за разом наблюдая, как я медленно убиваю саму себя…_  
  
Кем я стала?..


End file.
